ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Titan Gilfas
Titan Gilfas is a rebuilt incarnation of the original Gilfas. Appearance Titan Gilfas resembles the original Gilfas, but with additional golden armor on his chest and limbs. A couple of extra fireball launchers are also built into his chest. He has two blades on his head, slightly smaller than the original's. History On their home planet, reduced to a barren wasteland, the few surviving Alien Tarla have resided in secret underground for thousands of years. Having managed to cultivate the food they got from Earth, these survivors have had just enough to survive as the rest of their kind starved. Only when DASH discovered their dimensional door did the leader of their kind decide to do something to break their situation. The leader Tarla, mistaking Ultraman Max for another Ultra who defeated his people long ago, summoned the race's god Gilfas in an attempt at revenge, only for the giant to meet his end at the hands of the Max Galaxy, the door being closed once again as DASH escaped. The remaining Tarla were distraught, not only that the Ultras had beaten them again but that their god had fallen and their seemingly only chance at salvation was denied. As his father finally succumbed to injuries taken in the conflict, the leader's son, Dimmene, swore personally to restore Gilfas to his former glory and free his people. Studying his father's dimensional door, he sought to integrate the ancient technology into Gilfas' remains themselves. With the aid of his people, Dimmene recreated the giant, more powerful than ever. A giant-sized dimensional gateway was able to open, and with that he looked to finally take absolute revenge on Earth!... Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks ... Only to end up on the wrong Earth. Powers and Weapons * Twin Crest Blades: Titan Gilfas can launch both of the blades on his head, or wield them as twin swords. They are sharp enough to cut through his own armor. ** Staff Mode: The two blades can combine into a naginata-like staff. It can also create a barrier by spinning. ** Bow Mode: The two blades can combine into a large bow-like weapon, which automatically fires arrows made of flame. * Fireball Launchers: Titan Gilfas can launch multiple fireballs from his chest at once thanks to his modifications. * Dimensional Gate: Thanks to having implemented technology from the Alien Tarla's dimensional door, Titan Gilfas can transport himself and Tarla passengers to alternate Earths. * Armor: Titan Gilfas is more heavily armored and durable than the original Gilfas, being able to survive attacks such as the Galaxy Cannon and Lightning's special attacks while in the Attacker Armor. Trivia * I've had the idea for Titan Gilfas for a long time; he was a gimmick beast in a series I thought of before even Lightning. ** I made him because Gilfas is criminally underrated. * Despite its name, it is unrelated to the Titans. ** Nobody make Titan Prince Gilfas, you will be banned. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Golems Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Deities Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit